


Whoops... I spilt the juice

by Johnlock55



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Female John Watson, Female Sherlock Holmes, Female Sherlock Holmes/Female John Watson, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock55/pseuds/Johnlock55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock accidentally spilt some juice onto the cleavage of her breasts and went to wipe it off. Opps. Too late. Her girlfriend, John was quick to lick off the spilt drops leaving hickies all over Sherlock's neck as well as her jaw bone. Noticeable to all.</p><p>Porn without Plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops... I spilt the juice

Sherlock accidentally spilt some juice onto the cleavage of her breasts and went to wipe it off. Opps. Too late. Her girlfriend, John was quick to lick off the spilt drops leaving hickies all over Sherlock's neck as well as her jaw bone. Noticeable to all.

John smirked as she pulled away to admire her handiwork giving a small whistle at the size of the one on her jaw. 

"That's just gonna grow." John said taking a sip from Sherlock's juice. "Tastes better on your skin." John said, putting down the cup and kissing Sherlock's lips. 

Sherlock bit on the elder girl’s lips lightly. Earning a gasp and groan from her lover.

John moaned and pushed her hips against Sherlock's with force. "Correction... It’s you that tastes delicious." John mumbled. Moving her lips to Sherlock's ear and temple. Lightly nibbling whenever she thought her lover wasn't paying attention to her.

Sherlock started leaving a few marks of her own. Hickies and bite marks covering John's neck and marking her as her own. 

Both females were completely red, unable to breath and in a complete state of undress by the time they made it to the bedroom from the kitchen.

John pushed Sherlock onto the bed. Straddling her lovers naked form and pinched her nipples before leaning down and taking one in her mouth while her other hand, which had been playing with the other, started drifting down wards to the younger females genital area. Rubbing her fingers gently back and forth on Sherlock's clit which John knew would drive Sherlock mad with desire. 

After a few moments Sherlock was calling out John's name. Begging for more. And John complied, happily moving her mouth to Sherlock's moist opening and beginning to lick at Sherlock's opening before plunging her tongue in and out. 

Gently at first before getting more erratic in her tongue movements while trying to find her woman's G-spot. 

"There!! Right there!!" Sherlock moaned thrusting into John's face when her G-spot was prodded by the elders tongue. 

John smirked and shortly mumbled, "Finally." And pushed her tongue up against the sensitive skin inside of Sherlock's pussy. 

Sherlock gave another loud moan and threaded her hands into John's short, soft hair to push her lover closer. 

"I- I'm almost there Jo. I'm gonna cum baby." Sherlock groaned, pressing her head into the pillow while her hands pressed John's head, wanting to push the elder females tongue further into her G-spot. 

John lightly ran two fingers over Sherlock's clit while pushing her tongue into the sensitive spot inside her lover. 

Sherlock became a quivering mess as John stroked her clit. She whimpered and whined and groaned and moaned. And came with a yell without giving any warning to John. 

John didn't complain, she just lapped up all of the sex juices with a small moan. And once done with 'cleaning' Sherlock, she went and kissed her lover. Giving the younger woman a taste of herself.

"Nice right?" John mumbled curiously.

Sherlock hummed and said, "You taste better. Let me try you now?"

John grins at her detective and places her lips against the other females.

"If you want to." John says biting lightly on Sherlock's lip. 

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to love." Sherlock mumbled rolling so that they were flipped over. Sherlock on top and moving down placing hickies as she went. Making her way down to her lover’s pussy to swipe a lick across the slit. 

John moaned and gently tangled her fingers into Sherlock’s long, curly, luscious locks. 

Placing kisses all over the clean shaven skin Sherlock pushed her tongue gently into John's hole. Savouring the taste as she flicked her tongue around. Searching for that spot that'd make her lover gasp and writhe in pleasure. 

When she finally did find it. John, as predicted, gasped and stuttered out, "T-there! Right there baby!"

Sherlock just grinned and moved her tongue away from the spot she'd found. Leaving John begging for more.

John thrusted upwards wondering why Sherlock stopped contact with that glorious spot. "P-please. What are y-you doing?" John whimpered, "That felt so g-good. W-why'd you st-stop?" John stuttered while thrusting and trying to find the right angle.

Sherlock grinned evilly into John's skin and pinned her hips to the bed. 

"Stay still." Sherlock mumbled to John with a smirk. "Or do I need to get out the handcuffs?" Sherlock pulled away and grinned cheekily at her girlfriend.

"N-No. Just please. I want to feel you in me again." John said tangling her fingers into Sherlock's hair and tugging gently at the strands wanting to push her back down but knowing that if she did there'd be trouble, like big trouble. From the punishment bag.

"Please mummy?" John moaned, "Please make me cum. It feels so good when you do things to me. Please mummy?"

Sherlock smirked and leaned back in to push her tongue into John's hole. John only ever called her mummy when she was desperate to cum.

"Good girl." Sherlock mumbled before she started to lick into John, moaning gently at her taste as she started pushing her tongue against Johns G-spot insistently each time she pushed in and out of her pussy. 

"Please can I cum mummy?" John asked rocking her hips down in desperation. "Please mummy? Please!"

"Not yet baby." Sherlock said, stroking John's hip with one hand and her clit with the other. Knowing that withheld orgasm made it all the more pleasurable for her lover. "Not yet. I want to make you feel so good. You know that mummy knows best." Sherlock said moaning slightly as she plunged her tongue back into the salty sweetness of her girlfriend’s pussy. 

After a few moments of tasting John she pulled back and mumbled, "God you taste so good. Cum for me babe."

Almost as soon as Sherlock plunged her tongue back into John her girlfriend was cumming. Spurting salty sweet wetness into Sherlock's mouth. 

Lapping it all up and swallowing Sherlock lifted her head and grinned at her lover, kissing her and mumbling, "You always taste so good for me baby." 

"Not as good as you for me mummy." John mumbled back still slightly blissed out from her orgasm. 

After kissing for a while Sherlock mumbled, "I love you John." And before hearing the older female’s response she fell asleep with a smile. 

"Didn't even stay awake for me to respond." John said with a small smile and pressed a kiss to Sherlock's head mumbling, "I love you too Sherlock." And she fell asleep as well. 

~The End~


End file.
